Tianderella
Tianderella ' is the femslash ship between Tiana and Cinderella from the ''Disney fandom. Canon As Tiana and Cinderella are from different series, they have never met in canon. While the film Ralph Breaks the Internet, has online versions of the two known as "netizens". Where they are two of the Princesses from the website, Oh My Disney. In the film Cinderella is seen holding Tiana's gown as her mice friends sew it to the weaved strands of Rapunzel's hair. Cinderella later joins Tiana with the other princesses, as Ralph wakes up. Both of Cinderella and Tiana's gowns were made through magic, along with them having dresses that were ruined before they later changed into a different dress for a party they attended. At one point in their lives both Tiana and Cinderella have lost their fathers. Along with them using their cook and cleaning skills for other people. Tiana's ambition to open a restraint in her father's name is based on a dream they both share, a bit like how Cinderella's own dream allowed her to maintain her happiness through the taught times in her servant day life. At the end of their stories, both women live happy ever after with their prince charming's after their royal weddings. Their other common links and traits is that they are friends with animals, were one of them are a type of dog, the prologues of their films shows Cinderella and Tiana's happy childhood moments with their fathers before they past away and have met magical kind women who helped them out of the kindness of their hearts during their times of need. Along with their main antagonists daggling their hopes and dreams in front of them, before taking them from right under their feet. Fanon While the ship is commonly focused on Disney's version of the two, there are rare times when fans use the ship in the OUaT fandom, with the first Once Cinderella, as she is more closely like Disney's Cinderella, while Glass Frog is mainly of Once Tiana and the second Once Cinderella of the Once Upon A Time fandom. Even though the exact origins of the ship is a mystery, as to when it started or what might have triggered the idea of shipping the two together, it could simply be due to fans who enjoy doing crossover, femslash ships that involve the Disney Princesses within the Disney fandom, or believe that a few of their similar traits can have the two get along with each other; as friends before moving onto lovers. Because Ralph Breaks the Interest is a canon Disney crossover that has a version of the two know each other, fans sometimes have Tiana and Cinderella in the modern, style clothes that the netizen versions of them wear in the film. On AO3, the ship has 11 fanfics. Fandom '''FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : : Trivia *Cinderella's main color is blue while Tiana's green. *They are two of the many Disney based and owned characters in Once Upon A Time. *Both are 19 years old. *They are two of the characters in Disney Magic Kingdoms. *They appear in Sofia the First, where they have their own songs, "True Sisters" and "From the Heart". Gallery Tianderella by disneyfemslashcomics.gif Tiana and Cinderella by avoidingapples.jpg Tiana and Cinderella by disneyfemslashcomics 2.png Tiella by toothy-merpagan.png Variations :Glass Frog refers to the ship between the Once version of Tiana and the second Once Cinderella (Jacinda). Navigation